


Snowfall

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Krogan's Blind, Sparring, VERY blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan has been getting better at fighting after his injuries.
Relationships: Heather (How to Train Your Dragon)/Krogan (How to Train Your Dragon)
Kudos: 1





	Snowfall

Krogan listened to the noises around him, his eyelids fluttering against the cloth that was wrapped around his face. It was as if he was made of ice. His breath stung as it was pulled back into his lungs. Not that he cared- the cold was soothing.

Krogan shifted his feet in the snow beneath him, ears perked with alertness.

They were close.

He cocked his head, and lifted his halberd- a familiar weight that was anything if not soothing. 

Boots crunched on the snow behind him, and he spun, sniffing the air with a frown.

Not anywhere close enough to strike.

He twitched his eyes closed, and settled down into a fighting stance.

Hiccup had said that this was going to build up muscle again- he’d gained most of the weight he’d lost back, but it was mostly just the little bit of chub that usually clung to his hips and arms. Nothing substantial for him.

He turned around, shifting in the snow with the barest noises of movement.

That was when the other struck.

Krogan spun around, and quickly blocked the attack with the head of his halberd, hooking it underneath the other’s weapon, and, before the other was able to react, he yanked it from their grasp.

“Krogan- hey! That’s not fair!” Heather yelped, and Krogan stood to his full height, cocking his head.

“You were open.” he stated. “I just took the opportunity.”

He heard the woman sigh deeply, and she picked up her weapon again.

“Round two?” She asked. Krogan smiled.

“You bet.” He stated, settling back down into his stance.

Then, Heather lunged, and Krogan swung around her, nearly smacking into a tree in the process, while he shifted to face her.

He heard Heather chuckle, and Krogan swung at her, grinning at the realisation that he was close enough to her to land a hit on her axe.

The clang of metal against metal sent tremors rushing down his spine, and he gave an upward strike, slamming her axe into the ground, and giving him enough room to leap, and pin her to the ground.

Heather grumbled underneath her breath. Krogan took the opportunity to laugh.

“You’re getting good again.” She stated, a smirk clear in her voice. “That’s twice you managed to catch me off guard.”

Krogan stepped off of her, and lifted her to her feet.

“What am I supposed to say, ‘Sorry?” he snarked, although it was quite amused. “Not going to happen.”

Heather punched him in the shoulder. The man shot her a mock hurt look, and rubbed at the spot.

“Oh come on, what was that for?” he questioned, raising his eyebrows above his bandages.

“For being a little jerk.” she stated, as her footsteps retreated towards the house

Krogan shook his head, and he followed her back towards the warmth of the village.


End file.
